legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkonda
Pre-Multi-Universe Life Approximately 12 years before Power Rangers in Space, Darkonda was hired by Dark Specter to travel to the planet KO-35 in the Karova System to capture Karone, the sister of Andros the Red Space Ranger. In the years that followed Darkonda took an increasingly important role in KO-35 history. Although the specifics are still not known, Darkonda was a significant player in the events that led to the eventual evacuation of the planet including the Barillian Bug infestation that decimated much of the planet's population. After the complete evacuation of the planet, Darkonda used it as a base of his own. Unchallenged, he looted and pillaged all that the colonists left behind in their hurry to evacuate KO-35. At one point, Darkonda encountered Ecliptor. The two took an immense disliking for one another and became rivals. Several years later Darkonda met up with Astronema, now the Princess of Evil, and won a place on her Dark Fortress as her second in command (co-ranking with Ecliptor) after he infected Carlos Vallerte, the Black Space Ranger, with the venom of a Barillian Bug. He also attempted to turn the Rebels of KO-35 against the Power Rangers by framing the Rangers for a mysterious ailment that was turning people into coral. Secretly, Darkonda planned on killing both Astronema and Ecliptor and taking over her Dark Fortress. Although Ecliptor was aware of Darkonda's true intentions, Darkonda blackmailed Ecliptor into remaining silent by threatening to reveal the secrets behind Astronema's origin to her. While in Astronema's service, Darkonda had many secret conversations with Dark Specter, in which he openly questioned Astronema's loyalties. After Astronema learned of her true past, Darkonda suggested that she be destroyed (along with Ecliptor). Dark Specter, however, was not (fully) persuaded despite Darkonda's insistence. When Astronema briefly defected to the Power Rangers, Dark Specter gave Darkonda command over the Dark Fortress. Darkonda was also tasked with planting cybernetic implants on Ecliptor that would suppress any feelings he may have had for Astronema. After Astronema was captured, Darkonda altered her as well, turning her into a being of pure evil. To his surprise and anger, the newly reprogrammed Astronema promptly retook control of the Dark Fortress and threw him out despite his protests that she would have been destroyed without him. He teleported away, but not before reminding Astronema that he still had some lives left while she only had one. Some time later, Darkonda was recruited again by Astronema, this time to lure the Rangers into a trap. It is unknown how or why she enlisted his aid, although Dark Specter may have ordered her to do so. He later returned to aid the UAE in Dark Specter's Universal Conquest. He was with Astronema's army attacking the planet Earth. In a final act of betrayal, Darkonda commandeered a missile powerful enough to destroy the Earth and used it to destroy Dark Specter in an attempt to take power in controlling the universe for himself. However, he was destroyed in turn by the evil monarch before he fell. This was Darkonda's last life. Ironically, by hijacking the missiles and destroying Dark Specter, Darkonda unintentionally saved Earth from destruction. Multi-Universe Darkonda is one of the many Bounty Hunters hired by The Kingpin to protect his Crime Operations spread throughout the Multi-Universe but that might change later, when opportunity is brought to him to commence his coup. Giving the Quantron army to Kingpin is the starting point of Darkonda's treacherous plan against him. It is indeed confirmed he is working against him as Darkonda has made his own private army group The Darken Gathering and now waits to see which member is more treacherous of The Criminal Empire to join him. Darkonda intends to make the Multi-Universe for the villains in doing villainy however they like, without being restricted by rules of law and order, an era he finds glorious to create. Members of his group agree that having freedom and lawlessness is the best way to go for them in having the joyful pleasure of making the Multi-Universe an anarchic place, a hell everyone can like. Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Traitors Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sadists Category:Aliens Category:Usurpers Category:Swordsmen Category:Teleporters Category:Kingpin's Alliance Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The Starscream Category:Pilots Category:Absorbers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Tricksters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Energy Projectors Category:Kidnappers Category:The Darken Gathering Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Speedsters Category:Trapster Category:Provoker Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Videos Category:Business Villains Category:Poisoners Category:Brainwashers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Thieves Category:Master Manipulator Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Main Members of The Darken Gathering Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Big Bads Category:Murderers Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Hell Councils Category:Takeda Takahashi's archenemies Category:Characters of Chronicles of Great New Empire (Book One - The Enthropy) Category:Tokusatsu Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steve Kramer